Religions of the Shimoshi Isles
While the worship of the Pantheon, is popular in Shimoshi, unique forms of religious belief have emerged from the isles. The Cult of the Dragon Emperor Within the Kurohi Empire, the Cult of the Dragon Emperor reveres Tiamat above all else, with the Kurohi regent as her exarch and representative on Shimoshi. Founded in recent centuries as the Kurohi Empire arose with support from Arkhosian seperationists that worshiped Tiamat, the cult is extraordinarily unpopular among the common folk, but the Empire has used its teachings of greed and domination to build a loyal following among the samurai and merchant classes. The Path of the Azure Star The official religion of Corellon within Shimoshi, the Path grew enormously popular during the early Myrani Daimyos and continues its popularity as the official state religion of the Hikarian Dynasty. The Path concerns itself primarily with harmony, artistic perfection, and the cultivation of noble virtues and just government, seeking to emulate and enhance the beauty of the natural world in concert with the spread of elven culture. The Platinum Order As the deposed Hikarian Dynasty returned to claim Shimoshi with Arkhosian support, the metallic dragons of Arkhosia and their followers brought Bahamut's faith to the isles. His worship exploded among the samurai class of the Hikarian Dynasty, and he remains a beacon of hope for the oppressed citizens of the Kurohi Empire. The Way of the Infinite Spirits The Way of the Infinite Spirits involves the ritual worship of the thousands of local nature spirits, collectively known as kami, that inhabit Shimoshi. Often known as Fey, elementals, and Primal Spirits in other lands, the kami fiercely protect the wilds of Shimoshi. The civilized lands maintain thousands of shrines where people leave offerings for the kami’s guidance and protection. Despite its chaotic, nature-oriented teachings, the Way is enormously popular even in major cities, as the nations of Shimoshi strive to honor and receive the blessings of the nature spirits. Priests of the Way are often druids, rangers, or clerics dedicated to Melora, Kord, Gruumsh, or other chaotic nature deities. Zerthism Zerthimon’s followers, known as Zerthists, follow the traditions of the Path of the Eightfold Master. These teachings emphasize self-observance, self-mastery, and a holistic view of existence and enlightenment. Zerthimon’s ordained followers, after demonstrating mastery and knowledge of the Path, may study the Unbroken Circle of Zerthimon. This text, hidden inside complicated puzzle wheels, tells of Zerthimon’s personal quest for enlightenment, and the stories contain parables and lessons of the Path of the Eightfold Master. Zerthimon’s faith is extremely popular among the lands of Bandao, Bhuman, Lao, Shanwang, and Shimoshi. These regions were closely connected to the ancient illithid empire, and Zerthimon learned much of his wisdom from traveling the lands. When the gith launched their rebellion, Zerthimon extended his teachings beyond his people, offering liberation for many mortals and drawing a massive following. Now, Zerthists are extremely popular throughout Shimoshi, building beautiful monasteries with gardens, libraries, meditation halls, and dojos. Many are built atop high mountains or within dense forests, as his followers emulate an ascetic lifestyle. Nevertheless, his immense popularity ensures many temples within cities as well, where his monasteries are like islands of peace in the chaotic streets. Zerthist followers meditate, train in martial arts, contemplate and create art, and gather knowledge, encouraging careful study and mastery of all things.